Trash Hope
by Aria Br
Summary: SUGAR-E 13! FICLET! "Cita-cita itu sampah."/Sakura kaget. Dia tidak bisa berkata-kata. Di dalam hatinya, dia menyetujui kata-kata Naruto./Dia melanjutkan, "Aku selalu memperhatikanmu dua tahun belakangan ini." Naruto tertawa. "Habis, kau manis sekali sih…" /Sakura tersenyum. "Ya. Aku bersyukur bertemu denganmu di sini."/Don't like don't read/RnR?


**_Sugar Event 2013_**

_Apa kautahu betapa buruk efeknya,_

_Melihat wajahmu yang tengah tertawa,_

_Andai kautahu rahasia jantungku dalam dada,_

_Ia mendentam keras karena sihir mencinta_

**_/_**

**_\_**

**_/_**

**_\_**

**Trash Hope**

**by Aria-chi**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Alternate Universe**

******I'm sorry for any mistakes. I'm just a human.**

* * *

Haruno Sakura menatap keluar jendela kelasnya. Dia merasa bosan, entah kenapa. Kelas itu adalah kelas sehabis makan siang. Perempuan berambut merah muda itu berada di kelas dua sekolah menengah. Dia mengetuk jarinya ke mejanya. Iris mata kehijauannya menyapu lapangan. Tiba-tiba ia melihat sesuatu bergerak-gerak di dalam gudang dekat lapangan hijau itu.

Dia tertawa kecil. _Apa itu? Kenapa bergerak begitu? _Pandangannya menerawang pada lapangan itu.

"Ah—Haruno-_san, _ada apa?" Mitarashi-_sensei _menghentikan tulisannya di papan tulis. Sedari tadi, dia melihat Sakura tertarik sekali untuk keluar.

Dengan gugup, gadis berambut merah muda itu berbicara, "Saya—Erm…"

"Mungkin Haruno mau bermain lagi!" Sahut seseorang. Sakura langsung saja menoleh geram. Siapa yang berani berbicara seenaknya? Dari tubuhnya sudah terpancar aura gelap.

Mitarashi-_sensei_ menggenggam spidolnya erat. "Oh, Haruno-san ingin bermain lagi? Silahkan. Haruno, bersihkan sampah di sekitar gudang lapangan bagian belakang."

Bagian belakang dari lapangan memang terhalang oleh bangunan gudang. Orang tidak akan bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di belakang lapangan itu.

"E-Eh?" Sakura terkejut ketika Mitarashi-sensei berkata begitu. Dia merasa menyesal telah seenaknya melihat sesuatu yang tidak perlu dilihatnya, padahal ada guru yang sedang menjelaskan pelajaran.

"Se-ka-rang." Mitarashi-sensei mengeja sekaligus menekan kata-katanya. Haruno Sakura menelan ludah, kemudian berdiri. Dia menahan malu sambil menunduk, lalu keluar dari kelas. Dia mengomel pada dirinya sendiri karena melihat keluar jendela.

Dia berjalan dengan cukup cepat ke arah belakang lapangan ketika dia menabrak seseorang. Sakura langsung saja terjatuh ke tanah. Dia menutup matanya menahan sakit yang ia rasakan.

_"Itai…_" gerutu Sakura, kemudian membuka matanya untuk melihat siapa yang menabraknya.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata berwarna biru.

"_Ahh… _maaf ya!" Pemuda itu menggaruk rambutnya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Sakura lalu bangkit.

Iris mata hijaunya melebar. Dia bisa merasakan gemuruh di dadanya, tapi kemudian dia membuang mukanya.

Pemuda itu menjulurkan tangannya. Dia nyengir. "Namaku, Uzumaki Naruto. Senang berkenalan denganmu!" Naruto—nama pemuda itu—menunggu sampai Sakura membalas salamnya. Dengan segan, Sakura berbisik.

"Haruno." Dia menjawab tanpa hal lain.

Alis Naruto berkerut. "Eh? Tidak wajar untuk nama panggilan," ucapnya terlihat seperti gumaman.

Haruno Sakura tidak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri untuk menjitak kepala anak itu.

"Enak saja! Kenapa aku harus memberi tahu nama kecilku?" Sakura memutar matanya.

Naruto tertawa. "Habis, kau manis sekali sih…"

Sakura terdiam. Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya. _"Ba…Baka…" _dia lalu masuk ke gudang untuk mengambil plastik. Dia akan mengumpulkan sampah dengan itu.

Naruto masih saja memperhatikan Sakura. Sakura heran karena Naruto masih saja di lapangan, bukannya masuk ke kelas. Naruto lalu mengambil plastik dan mulai membantu Sakura mengambil sampah. Dia tahu karena biasanya plastik hitam yang Sakura ambil untuk mengambil sampah.

"Kenapa kau di sini, Naruto?" Tanya Sakura.

Pemuda itu menyadari Sakura memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. Dia menyeringai tanpa memberitahu itu pada Sakura. "Aku sedang memperhatikan sekolah ini."

"Sekolah ini?" Sakura mengangkat kedua alisnya.

Lelaki yang berdiri di depan Sakura itu mengangguk semangat. "Ya! Sekolah, tentu saja. Ayahku sudah meninggal, tapi pesan terakhirnya agar aku belajar di sini. Sepertinya dia meninggal karena melindungi dokumen penting. Aku bercita-cita untuk menjadi kepala sekolah dari sekolah Konoha ini."

Haruno Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Menurutku cita-cita adalah sesuatu yang bodoh." Sambil berkata begitu, dia memenuhi plastik sampahnya.

Dia menoleh. "Kenapa?" Sela Naruto tajam.

Sakura mulai mengumpulkan sampah tanpa dia sadari. Naruto yang mendengarkan terdiam. "Karena—pada akhirnya ibuku akan menyuruhku melanjutkan rumah sakitnya yang sukses. Itu masa depan yang baik untukku."

Naruto terdiam.

"Cita-cita itu sampah."

Pemuda itu tidak tahan lagi. Dia merebut plastik sampah dari tangan Sakura. "Kaupikir, hanya dengan mengikuti perintah ibumu, kau juga akan hidup sejahtera?" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Iris hijau Sakura melebar. "Hanya dengan menurutinya, kaupikir kau akan hebat? Bagaimana kalau nanti rumah sakit itu gagal dan kau sama sekali tidak mempunyai keinginan untuk membangkitkanya kembali? Cita-cita itu penting. Harapan itu penting. Penting untuk masa depan. Penting untuk diri kita sendiri."

Lelaki itu terdiam sejenak.

Sakura kaget. Dia tidak bisa berkata-kata. Di dalam hatinya, dia menyetujui kata-kata Naruto. Naruto benar. Cita-cita itu penting. Tapi dari dulu dia menekan keinginannya untuk mempunyai cita-cita karena dia tidak ingin melawan ibunya.

"Kau benar, Naruto." Sakura tertawa. Naruto bisa melihat Haruno Sakura sangatlah manis. "Ya. Aku bersyukur bertemu denganmu di sini."

"Sakura-chan, itu namamu ya?" Naruto tersenyum.

Haruno Sakura menghentikan aktifitasnya. "Eh? Dari mana kautahu namaku?"

"Putri dari dokter sukses, Haruno Tsunade hanya Haruno Sakura, kan?"

Sakura tersenyum. Dia bisa melihat senyum Naruto yang terlihat tulus, walau kadang dia terlihat menyebalkan.

Dia melanjutkan, "Aku selalu memperhatikanmu dua tahun belakangan ini."

Kedua mata itu bertemu.

"Kenapa kerjanya hanya belajar saja?" Naruto bertanya.

Putri keluarga Haruno itu mendongak ke atas langit. "Hm… kenapa ya? Aku memusnahkan segala harapan dan cita-cita untuk ibu."

Naruto mendekat. Dia memperhatikan iris mata Sakura. "Padahal, di matamu aku bisa melihat keinginan, lho!"

Dia bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah. Sakura membuang mukanya, lalu menggerakkan tangannya dengan cepat karena gugup. Dia mendorong Naruto.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto hendak memprotes.

Mata Sakura melebar.

Kantong plastik berisi sampah yang Sakura kumpulkan jatuh. Isinya berhamburan karena penuh.

Naruto yang masih tidak sadar ada aura gelap keluar dari tubuh Sakura menggaruk kepalanya dengan malu.

"Kau baru saja membuatku kagum dua menit yang lalu jangan merusakannya dalam kurun waktu dua menit dong!"

Perempuan itu menjitak kepala pemuda di depannya.

"_Itai!"_

**おわり**

**This fiction is purely made for Sugar Event 2013.**

* * *

******Aria-chi**

**(*-`ω´- )人**


End file.
